poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Chrysalis
Queen Chrysalis 'is the evil leader of the Changelings, pony-shaped insect creatures that can shapeshift into those you love. She's the main antagonist of ''Dino Clopman's Adventures. Vladitor is her Guardian Bakugan. She is determined to destroy the DinoAdventure Squad and take over the multiverse by using her changeling minions and their Bakugan to steal the love from all the worlds in it. She was introduced as the main antagonist of Transformers Prime: Attack of the Changelings and Thunderwing, but this was done to hide the true main antagonist. Backstory Chrysalis is the daughter of the Changeling King he thought her sword skills with his father watching. But sometimes when training is over, Chrysalis and her friend Discord he was young make life miserable for the ponies. But soon came the war of the ponies and the Changelings. Chrysalis had to be sent somewhere else, the king tells two changelings to keep her safe and promises her they'll see each other again. But soon he was killed along with the emperor. With the death of those changelings, the ponies buried them deep in their castle. Chrysalis however, herds the news and grieves for the lost of her father. But then she wipes the tears out of her eyes, and grins evilly. Over the years, Changelings made a new castle, then she got older and became the new Changeling queen! Discord is now older comes to see her. Chrysalis was suprisee to see him, but then she sounded corrupted. Discord was shocked about this, but reminds her that they had fun making life miserable. Chrysalis retaliates and quickly lashes back: "I'm the Changeling Queen!", causing them to fight. But Chrysalis was stronger than Discord, after their fight. Discord slaps her and leaves saying: "You're just a dirty queen! You're not a good friend! Just wait and see!". That night, Chrysalis couldn't sleep, Discords words kept her all night long. And then she starts crying. The next day, the changelings kidnapped Discord and Chrysalis apologizes. And they become friends again. And then over the past few days, they spread their relations and they kissed. But Discord decieds to leave, Chrysalis because he found a place where he can rule for himself. They shared one final kiss and he waved goodbye. For years, Chrysalis was struggled with depression, but soon she found Shining Armor's love which could've save her kingdom, if it had not been for Cadence and Twilight Sparkle. Aftermath After her failed attack on Canterlot, Chrysalis had to scout for love to feed off again, but she soon found some. However her memories of the attack didn't leave her mind, so she planned to get revenge on Cadance and Shining Armor, as well as Twilight Sparkle and her friends, even Thomas the tank engine and Percy. Many times she tried but kept failing, but then when the team encountered the Autobots and Decepticons, she had hope that she would soon get her own back. But failed, and once she meets Brian she's like: "Who is that dog?". Then she joined Darth Vader, again hoping to succeed. But was killed, then in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction, a Changeling whispers to her that Cadance is pregnant. So she kept her sights on Cadance, because she had an idea. Soon enough after getting married to Discord, she gives birth to 2 children: Princess Chaos and Discsalis. Sometime later, in Attack of the Changlings and Cy-bugs, She has her Changlings capture Skyla. Then they go pick up diamonds at a mine outside of Canterlot. As Sargeant Hiorik is organizing the army, which also has Cy-bugs. But not only that, most of the Changlings are armed with Browning Hi-power pistols. And when Yuna, Tonto, John Reid, Spirit, and Rain look for Skyla. On the way they Yuna kills Oten and Tourin'. Then they arrived at a dimaond mine, along with Gilda. Scorn then enters the mine, only for Yuna to blow out his lantern. When Scorn doesn't return, Chrysalis sends Croom and Rompor to go get him but Tonto and John ambushed them both. Then a minecar rolled out of the mine, when they looked inside they found it had lit dynamite. After the explosion, Chrysalis opened one eye and saw, John, Tonto, Spirit, Rain and Yuna. Yuna then gunpointed the Changling queen and demanded the location of Skyla, but when Chrysalis refused and mocked Yuna. The young night princess angrily beated the queen. Tonto then loads another gun with the diamond bullet, Rain informs her to kill the queen, but Yuna refuses and they take her and Gilda prisoner. That night. Outside Chrysalis' castle, The Changlings from the mine bring Discord and Chrysalis' train in with a huge load of diamonds. Then Cadance and Shining Armor attend to sneak in and rescue their daughter. Meanwhile, Yuna, John, Tonto, Spirit and Rain arrive with Gilda and Chrysalis still bound up. Princess Celestia asks the Changling queen what is going on, Chrysalis explains that they'll use the diamonds for a massive army of Changlings and Cy-bugs! Soon, Lightning Dust points her guns at Rainbow, ready to kill her. When something howls, the Comache tribe has been resurected, then a rain of arrows fly down and kill most of the Changlings and Cy-bugs, Sideshow Bob gets the train moving, Shining Armor and Cadance spring into action. But they were too late, for the train flees toward the castle. Then Sideshow Bob throws a bomb and was being lite, then it exploded the fire ball countinues but everyone jumped into a river below. Cadance then cries over losing her daughter, while Yuna finally understands what Tonto was implying. And then after the tense battle, Tonto and Cadance drive the train with the diamonds away, cars first. Discord, Queen Chrysalis, some of her Changlings remaining, Lightning Dust, and Sideshow Bob start up another train and give chase, and they have Skyla & Twilight hostage onboard. Soon John, Yuna, Spirit, and Rain, and jump onto the villains train, while the others give chase. Sideshow Bob and Lightning Dust try to shoot Cadance and Tonto, but Cadance throws a switch causing the villains' train to drive on another track, John and Yuna then draw fire at Captain Thron to prevent him from uncoupling the cars. But then Lightning Dust comes onto the roof firing at the 2 using Twilight as a sheild. Then Thorn then uncouples the cars and comes into the coach and tries to shoot Cadance and Tonto on the roof, but John Reid, Yuna, and Spike distract him. Then when Tonto and Cadance reach the rear flatcar, they find the diamond cars rolling away and Queen Chrysalis and Crumper Skyla still in their captivity catching up to the cars. John and Yuna then trick Lightning Dust to drop Twilight onto Rain. Then Tonto and Cadance jump onto the diamond cars. Then back on the villains' train. Shining Armor looks and sees Sideshow Bob gunpointing him, but then Ernie crashes in and then he kills him. Meanwhile, on another part of the train, Discrasilas and Princess Choas wait for an opprotunity to attack, then Pinkie faces them Willy then takes out his dagger, and before Princess Chaos can kill Pinkie, Willy throws his dagger, which flies into her back and the changling princess dies, then picks up Discsalis and snaps his neck. Meanwhile, Discord sees everything and pursues them, but then Fluttershy gun holds him, Discord tries to reason with her but Fluttershy refuses and when she pulls the trigger, she finds that she forgot to load her .45 colt. Discord then picks up a huge rock prepared to drop it on her, when Edward in his robot form sneaks up behind and drives his sword in his back before saying, "You are defeated!" then he fires his shotgun, killing Discord. John Reid and Yuna confront Lightning Dust again, minutes later in an unattached carrage. Drawing her now loaded gun she points it at the 2 and then the diamond cars and the boxcar collide, regaining her balance John Reid and Yuna smiles looking behind Lightning and tells her they believe her to be right and adds "enjoy the ride." As The ranger and young alicorn fly out, Lightning Dust opens the other door and sees what they saw. The rest of the train with Captain Thorn on board speeding towards her. The 2 try to escape but the cars collide and they are killed. Then when the diamond cars slam into the engine with Chrysalis and Crumper on board. Meanwhile, John Reid and Yuna land back onto Rain and Spirit, then catch up to the train and Twilight climbs on. Cadance, then attempts to get her daughter back, but as she gets up, Chrysalis knocks her over the side. Skyla sees her mother in trouble and starts to panic, but Tonto gives Skyla the encouragment to put her fear asside, and she attacks the evil queen, then taking on of her mother's .45 colts, she shoots Chrysalis several times and incapitates her. Then Crumper gun points the group, not before Yuna uses the diamond bullet to knock the gun out of his grip. Then the other train catches up and bumps onto the rear. Cadance takes out her other .45 colt and Tonto takes the one from Skyla and they confront Chrysalis and Crumper, They then jump onto the other cars and detaches the cars between them. Then, the train plumments off a bridge that was blown up by our heroes earlier and Chrysalis and Crumper die when they are buried by the diamonds at the bottom of the river. However, that wasn't a quick end for the Changling Queen or her family. She was still alive, and still plans to get revenge another day. Trivia *Queen Chrysalis became Thomas' enemy in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding (Full Movie) '''. *Queen Chrysalis will become the FT Squad's enemy in the season 2 finale of The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Queen Chrysalis along with Discord and Diesel 10 tried to get he revenge on Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest ''but failed. *Queen Chrysalis along with Discord and King Sombra are best friends with Diesel 10 (until Discord betrayed them). *Queen Chrysalis has managed to kill Cadance in The rise of the Changeling King II. And during in the film it's revealed she lays eggs. *Queen Chrysalis is also the mother of Princess Chaos and Discsalis *She shares some similarites with a few Disney villains: **'Ursula:' Both hypnotized the male protagonist (Prince Eric for Ursula and Shining Armor for Chrysalis) and impersonated someone they love (Vanessa for Ursula and Princess Cadance for Chrysalis) so they could take over a certain location and usurp their rulers (The oceans ruled by King Neptune for Ursula and Equestria ruled by Princess Celestia for Chrysalis). **'Maleficent:' Both have similar transformation sequences (When Chrysalis is revealing her true form in front of everybody at the wedding and when Maleficent transforms into a dragon). Also, they're both associated with green fire magic. **'Prince Hans: Both seem good at first, but are later to reveal that they are the main antagonists; while later, she also confesses that she never loved Shining Armor, just as Hans never loved Anna. **Constantine:' Both imprison a protaganist, and take thier place (Constatine imprisons Kermit and takes his place, and Chrysalis impisons Cadance and takes her place) and fools every one until the end. **'Judge Claude Frollo:' Both hate a certain group (Frollo hates gypsies while Chrysalis hates ponies), both control an army (Frollo controls the Notre Dame soldiers and Chrysalis commands the Changelings), both have a song that is considered to be dark (Heaven's Light/Hellfire for Frollo andThis Day Aria for Chrysalis), both have a grudge to kill someone (Frollo urges to kill Esmeralda and Quasimodo and Chrysalis ugres to kill Twilight in the comcs), and both have fallen to their deaths (but it's unknown if Chrysalis survived or not). **'Zira: Like Frollo, they both hate a certain group, they both have control over an army, and they both have dark villain songs. Also, both Chrysalis and Zira fell from large heights and have been presumed dead, but not fully confirmed. **King Candy/Turbo:' Both at first look nice and good, but are later revealed to be evil monarchs wanting to take over the places they both come from (Game Central Station for King Candy and Equestria for Chrysalis). Also, both have control over an army (Cy-bugs for King Candy and the Changelings for Chrysalis) and they both have insectoid appearances. *She is the first major villain in the series to have a song (though the Flim Flam Brothers had a song before her, they were minor villains). To date, she is the only singing major villain aside from the Dazzlings and Discord (who is reformed when he gets his first song). *Queen Chrysalis is regarded (along with King Sombra and Tirek) as one of the most evil and cruel ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic villains. However, Nightmare Moon is shown to be just as evil as them in the Season 4 premier. *Queen Chrysalis is often tied with Discord as the most popular villain in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. However, more recently Discord is regaining popularity while Tirek is outshining Chrysalis. *Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings may be based off of Sinisteeds, dark, horse-like creatures who thrive on feeding off of love and emotion in the novel Gossamer by Lois Lowry. *Chrysalis is slightly similar to the Harry Potter antagonist, Lord Voldemort, whose final duel with Harry Potter inspired that of Chrysalis and Celestia. Voldemort's inability to love may be mirrored by Chrysalis's line about "not having any room for love in her heart". *Her name is never mentioned in the show, but was given by one of the show's creators and mentioned on the episode's script. She is also named in media such as the Elements of Harmony book. Outside of the title, her name was first mentioned in the comic by Fluttershy, although it is unclear how the ponies know her name. Twilight does not refer to her by name when she mentions "the changeling queen" in the Friendship Journal. *Chrysalis's defeat by an energy explosion caused by the power of love mirrors the defeat of Wiseman from''Sailor Moon'' and Lamia from Stardust, although unlike them she is not disintegrated but sent flying into the distance in a similar style to Team Rocket. *The fiery dome she creates around Twilight looks similar to the one created by Zelda from The Swan Princess 3. *Like Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos, Chrysalis comes from a series with a set of six female protagonists, deceives the main characters, and most likely falls to her death while many believe she survived. Their partner, Duman, is also a shapeshifter like Chrysalis. **Also, the way fans prefer to believe that Chrysalis and Sombra survived (though Sombra's death was confirmed) is similar to Winx fans being disappointed that Lord Darkar (who was based off Sauronlike Sombra was) and the above mentioned Duman were killed off, although they are at least willing to accept Darkar and Duman's deaths. *Not only do the above mentioned Voldemort and Lamia possess similar green magic and other slight similarities to Chrysalis, but both have also killed a unicorn in their respective series. Chrysalis nearly kills Twilight by trapping her in the forgotten caves, and manipulates Twilight's brother, although in a role reversal, he is one of the two who defeats her (possibly even killing her for those who believe the comics are non-canon), and in the comics she is defeated by Twilight. **Ironically the character Chrysalis impersonates kills an evil unicorn. *One of her voice actors, Kathleen Barr, also voices another villain from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Great and Powerful Trixie. She also voiced the minor antagonist Hoops, when he's an adult. **Prior to the release of the episode, there was speculation that "Cadance" would turn out to be Trixie in disguise, out for revenge on Twilight. **She also does the voice of Roodaka from Bionicle, who is often compared to Chrysalis as the sinister queen of an insectoid race. Her voice is nearly the same. *So far, Chrysalis is the only main villain in the show to neither be referenced nor return in a later episode, beyond Rarity mentioning the fate of Equestria "hanging in the balance" during most of Twilight's visits with Princess Cadance. Nightmare Moon appears in flashbacks and is mentioned a few times, Discord returns and reforms, Twilight uses King Sombra's dark magic while Spike mentions saving the Crystal Empire and Rainbow Dash says the crystal ponies "lost a thousand years to an evil king's curse", and although Season 5 has not been released yet, an animatic for the Season 5 premier mentions the defeat of Tirek. *Chrysalis has, however, been referenced by Twilight Sparkle in the Friendship Journal; In the book Journal of the Two Sisters, in the section that documents the Mane 6's entries in the Friendship Journal, Twilight's entry for Three's A Crowd mentions Cadance being trapped and impersonated by "the changeling queen". She does not refer to Chrysalis by name, presumably because her name was never mentioned to her (although the ponies somehow know Chrysalis's name in the comics). *It has been revealed that Queen Chrysalis will appear in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Journey of the Spark (the fan-made movie of the series). *Some fans speculate that Queen Chrysalis was once a special breed of pony (possibly a flutterpony from Generation 1) who was cursed to turn into a Changeling. *Queen Chrysalis is currently the only major villain who wasn't outcasted before their actual appearing (Nightmare Moon was sent to the moon, Discord was turned into stone, King Sombra was trapped in the ice, Sunset Shimmer went to the human world, the Plunderseeds were held by the Tree of Harmony, Lord Tirek was imprisoned in Tartarus and the Dazzlings were banished to the human world) *Chrysalis is the second and last female main villain to be featured in an episode, as both female villains that came after her, Sunset Shimmer and Adagio Dazzle, appeared in the films. *Chrysalis is one of two major villains not to be defeated by Twilight Sparkle by means of a rainbow, other being King Sombra. Both are defeated by Princess Cadance instead, with assistance from Shining Armor for Chrysalis and the crystal ponies for Sombra. *Queen Chrysalis will return in the two-parte My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''season 6 finale, ''To Where and Back Again. * Chrysalis is the second villain to be the main antagonist of two two-part episodes, other being Starlight Glimmer. Gallery FIENDship_is_Magic_issue_5_Chrysalis_whole.png|Queen Chrysa;is' full body Queen Chrysalis disguised as Princess Cadance.png|Queen Chrysalis disguised as Princess Cadance FIENDship_is_Magic_issue_5_Chrysalis_guard_disguise.png|Queen Chrysalis disguised as a pegasus royal guard in the comics Chrysalis in an alternate universe.png|Chrysalis in an alternate universe Queen Chrysalis' first defeat.png|Queen Chrysalis' first defeat Queen Chrysalis' second defeat.png|Queen Chrysalis' second defeat Chrysalis EG.png|Chrysalis' Human Counterpart MLP Queen Chrysalis as a Thomas character.png|Queen Chrysalis as a Thomas character Chrysalis with her sword.png|Chrysalis with her sword Discord (Draconsequus) and Queen Chrysalis.jpg|Discord (Draconsequus) and Queen Chrysalis dragonified_chrysalis_by_queencold-d7q96kj.png|Queen Chrysalis transformed into a dragon Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Masters of Evil Category:Animal characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:The Rough Gang Category:Queens Category:Horses Category:Alicorns Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Impostors Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Foiled characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Singing characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Females Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Sadistic characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Possessor Category:Banished characters Category:Usurpers Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Kidnappers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Deceased characters Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Insects Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Changlings Category:Lover Stealers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hegemony Category:Swordsmen Category:Provoker Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Merciless Characters Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Charismatic villains Category:Rich characters Category:Discord and Queen Chrysalis' Family Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Villains who have successfully defeated a hero Category:Weekenders Adventures villains Category:Characters voiced by Kathleen Barr Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:For the Evulz Category:Dark Messiah Category:Global Threats Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Genius Category:Straight Man